


I've Forgotten a Lot, but I Remember You.

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [54]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Established Relationship, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mithrel prompted: Steve/Bucky + 18 for the 50 AUs meme.<br/>18 is waking up with amnesia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Forgotten a Lot, but I Remember You.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.  
> Disclaimer: I have not watched Cap 2, so if Bucky sounds off, then that's why.

When Bucky wakes up he nearly falls out of bed, because there’s someone asleep on his pillow, almost nose to nose with him, and Bucky has no clue who the person is. But as he jerks upright he realizes with a start that this is definitely not his bed, and the stranger wakes up.

“Bucky! Oh, thank God, you’re awake.”

Staring at the tall, blond and frankly strapping fellow still sitting next to him in bed, Bucky pulls the sheets slightly higher and clears his throat awkwardly. “Uh… yeah. Uhm. Who are you?”

He’s woken up in strange beds before, but never with no memory whatsoever of the person in it, and if he’s completely honest, never with someone this… manly.

Manly guy’s face falls and he also pulls the sheets a little higher despite being perfectly modest in t-shirt and sleep-pants. “Ah. Right. The doctor did say that this was a risk. Ahem.” He inches slightly away from Bucky, which makes him snort, because there’s really no way to save the situation, incriminating as it is already.

“My name is Steve Rogers, and you’ve hit your head quite hard-”

“Excuse me?!” Bucky blurts. “ _Steve Rogers_? You gotta be kidding. He’s barely five-foot-five and ninety pounds wet, and I’ve known him for years, and I know I’m not at 100% here, but at least make your lies convincing!”

The guy gives him a sad look and then turns slightly in bed so they’re facing each other more directly. “Bucky, please listen. You’ve hit your head. Your memory might be affected. But look into my eyes. You know me.”

Bucky looks. And then looks again. Because despite the impressive jaw line and broad shoulders and the sheer, looming height… those eyes are really… familiar.

“Wow. Okay. I kinda wanna say that you’ve changed, but that really doesn’t cover it. And… not that I’m complaining or anything, but…” he gestures between them. “This is kinda new.”

Steve smiles softly and bashfully at him, and yeah, okay, that really is Steve, no doubt about it. “Not really. Your memory must have shaved off quite a lot.”

Bucky feels nauseous suddenly. “How much, exactly? The last thing I remember is signing my enlistment papers…”

The shocked look he gets in return is not comforting, and Steve lays a hand gently on his arm. “You know, I don’t think we need to go into that. The doc said that it would be temporary, and that you just need rest.”

“Okay,” Bucky says with a slow nod. “I’ll just… go home and rest, then.”

Steve gives him a constipated kind of look. “Erm. You live here.”

“Oh.”

There’s a long, awkward pause before Steve jumps out of bed, looking flustered and uncomfortable. “Right, okay, until you get your memory back, I’ll sleep on the couch. Are you hungry? Thirsty? I could make you some eggs or something?” he babbled, and Bucky can’t help but smile as he shakes his head. He’s grateful that Steve understands that right now he’s very confused, and while he doesn’t recognize anything, knowing that Steve is there, having his back as always is very comforting. And the whole thing with them apparently living together and sharing a bed isn’t something he’d originally thought of as a possibility, but obviously a lot of things have changed, and the thought isn’t repulsive to him either.

So when Steve gives him a last, cautious smile, Bucky calls out to him.

“Hey, Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad you’re here.”

The smile he gets in return is that beaming one he knows so well, and even though he’s still incredibly confused, he also now trusts that everything will be okay.

End. 


End file.
